


Metal and Ink

by GoodSourceofFiber



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Calm Down Erik, Charles is a Teacher, Drunken Shenanigans, Easter Eggs, Kissing, M/M, Matchmaker Raven, Sassy Erik, Snark, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Wedding, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, alternative universe, but like... dumb ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodSourceofFiber/pseuds/GoodSourceofFiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, well. I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting the craftsman to be on the main floor.”<br/>“Were you expecting me to be working by candle light with my anvil and hammer? Possibly be drinking some mead and shaping horseshoes out in the back shed?" Erik remarks making Charles feel a little more embarrassed and frustrated as he was when he walked in.<br/>“Honestly, this isn’t the Middle-effing ages.” Erik scoffs to himself and rolls his eyes. </p><p>Alternative Universe where Erik, a metal smith,  is commissioned by Charles to make a wedding gift for Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal and Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TenSpencerRiedPlease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/gifts).



> Even though English is my first language , errors in this work are possible. Please feel free to let me know if you find inconsistency in the spelling or grammar.

 Charles double and triple checks the address on the business card that he had ‘borrowed’ out of Raven’s purse a couple of days ago. He felt, perhaps that he was in the wrong neighbourhood to be looking at the side entrance to a blacksmith’s. The shop in question, Magnetism, sat joining to the back of a diner rather than perhaps a flower shop or some other artisan type place. The stores singular wide panel window dawns an intricate metal ceiling fixture shining light down on a few layered tears of jewelry and beautiful pots. Charles stashes the business card into his breast pocket while he enters into the shop. The least he could do from taking the tram all the way up here would be to take a look.

 The shop door creaks open as Charles enters. What he enters upon was less cluttered or old then the creaking door has initially implied. Shelves along the brick walls were lined with simplistic pieces of jewelry and glassware while the middle of the room was open in order to allow space for browsing. 

  “You need something?” Someone asks toward the back of the store. Perhaps his face gave it away that he was unsure of how to proceed, or perhaps it was him still lingering in the doorway of the shop. 

  “Yes, or at least, I hope that you can direct me to the right channels.” Charles says as he finally stops lingering in the doorway. He approaches the man at the counter. The clerk is attractive, Charles can’t help but notice, with his shirt sleeves rolled up around his elbows to show strong tanned arms. The clerks face is angular, analytical as he waits for Charles to continue. “My sister is getting married and I was hoping to get a commission done by one of the artists that work here. I have his business card.” Charles says taking off his leather gloves and setting them on the counter before frisking himself for the misplaced card. “Forgive me, I seemed to have misplaced it.” Charles says embarrassed. 

 When the clerk remains silence Charles takes this as a cue to keep talking. 

  “So my sister is getting married-”

  “-So you said.” The clerk says. Charles hopes that he doesn’t work on commission. Because if he does there couldn’t be a possible way for him to actually earning a living. No matter how he may try, scowling at people didn’t pay the bills. His face has yet to change since Charles walked into the store and he feels judged as he continues to talk. 

  “- Yes, well. The artist I was hoping to meet or book and appointment to meet. It says on the card that they do custom piece work. Was um… he’s a blacksmith?” Charles hopes that his clerk would lighten his mood in order to help him with a name. 

  “I think they prefer the term metalsmith.” The clerk says unhelpfully. Did he just wish to watch Charles struggle with this? He bites his cheek in order to not say something rude to him but he understands that it wouldn’t go anywhere. 

  “Right, well. I believe his name was some form of Erin.” Charles says looking at the counter rather than trying to keep eye contact with the clerk. There is a row of white embossed business cards, like the one that Charles took from Ravens purse as he searched through the stack and sees a name that looks familiar. “Apologies, it was this gentlemen.” Charles says, holding the card out to the clerk. 

  “I know what my own business card looks like.” The clerk, scratch that the blacksmith says. The sting of embarrassment creeps up onto Charles’ cheeks. This blacksmith, this Erik, continues to stare Charles down as he pockets the new card exactly where Raven’s copy was. As he feels the edges of both of the cards he feel as if he is ready to dig his own grave. 

  “Oh, well. I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting the craftsman to be on the main floor.” 

  “Were you expecting me to be working by candle light with my anvil and hammer? Possibly be drinking some mead and shaping horseshoes out in the back shed?” Erik remarks making Charles feel a little more embarrassed and frustrated as he was when he walked in. 

  “Honestly, this isn’t the Middle-fucking ages.” Erik scoffs to himself and rolls his eyes. 

  “Look, this gift is-”

  “-for your sister, whom is getting married I kn-”

  “I know you know.” Charles says, maybe just a bit too loud that he intended. Erik and the few other customers nosing around in the shop look at him strangely. He is sure that his face is red from making a fool of himself. “Look, my sister is extremely important to me and she has wanted a custom piece done for ages now by you and you shop and I thought it would be a really nice wedding gift for-.”

  “-Do you have a card?” 

  “A what?” 

  “Do you have a business card?” Erik asks. He enunciates slowly as Charles feels flushed. He taps on his breast pocket to signal that yes, he has one of Erik’s fucking cards. “Not my card, your business card, your contact sheet. By God how do you live?” Erik says. Charles feels the anger boil but he manages to grit his teeth and find his wallet in order to grab his contact and passes it over. 

  “All of our store items are already custom, feel free to take a look around.” Erik says looking out at his store. He takes Charles’ business card and turns his back to the counter. Walking towards the back. It a dismissal to Charles. A slap in the face for coming all this way. 

  “Raven adores your work, I just want to be able to-”

  “-Raven? The head planner Raven?” Erik cuts him off. His tone has changed now into something more pleasant and interested. Erik returns to the counter now attentive from Charles’ presence. 

  Charles hesitates but nods as he watches Erik’s demeanor change from defensive to something more open, something more ready to negotiate and talk. The only reason Charles doesn’t walk away from the counter was because of Raven. But now, as Erik seems to loosen from the stick being pulled from his ass he feels calmer. “I see Raven a lot, not at the store mind you. Mostly while I’m at conventions.” 

  “She’s an administrator of events for the city. She organizes a lot of events.” Charles says proudly. His little sister has gone far. Erik nods and Charles takes this a cue to proceed. “Yes, I was hoping to get a necklace made for her.” Charles says simply. He feels like getting into details would just lead to more frustration and embarrassment on his part. Charles takes his hand out of the bunched up fists he had at his side and opens his brief case to pull out a simple circular drawing on a napkin he had made a few nights before. “I know that the design is not much, but the metals and the craftsman behind it, I think, is what gives it sentiment.” 

  Charles hands over the drawing to Erik. He takes the napkin carefully, so much more carefully than Charles has expected and looks at the piece. 

  “Alright.” Erik says folding the napkin and putting it away into his shirt pocket. Erik then pulls what looks to be an already very busy date book from underneath of the counter and opens it to the bookmark. “I’m going to give you my work shop address. Meet me there at 11pm this Sunday.” Erik say scribbling something down in his book before flipping to the front of the book and finding Charles another business card. 

  “Eleven at night? Why so late?” on a _Sunday_. Charles takes the card from Erik and looks at the address. At least his metal shop wasn’t as far as the retail one. In fact, it was probably only a twenty minutes tram ride from his apartment. 

  “I sleep in on the weekends” Erik says flatly before closing his book and putting it back underneath of the counter. It seems that the conversation was over now that Charles had thoroughly embarrassed himself. Without a goodbye or a ‘see you soon’ Charles puts Mr. Lehnsherr’s card into his pocket and pulls his gloves back on. Charles does not linger in the shop. Instead, he turns his coat collar up against the cold and proceeds back to the tram route. 

***

 By the time that Thursday comes around there is finally snow on the ground. Which brings out the excited child that Raven is when she is allowed to be. The house that Hank and Raven share is warm and full paintings and books and plants. Hank’s work as a botanist now in the laboratories at the University and work always seems to creep home with him. Raven decides that dinner was to be postponed so that all of them could go and play in the snow was frowned upon. Hank only looks slightly disappointed, seeming that dinner was already doled out onto plates and ready to be served. 

  “It feels like ages since we’ve had snow.” Raven says adjusting a scarf before running out the back porch steps. Charles maneuver around a skeleton of a former pillow fort that still remains in the hallway. He has borrowed one of Hank’s large winter coats and some too small for his hands green mittens. Hank follows him down from the porch and into the dusting of snow that barley counts as an inch. 

  “Yes, eons, I’ve forgotten the colour.” Charles says flatly as joke. But no one seems to be paying attention to his clever witty remark. When he looks down from the sky he watches as Raven pulling Hank out into the yard. They kiss passionately as Charles pretends that Hank, and ex-student of Charles’ when he was a Teaching Assistant, is not making out with is little sister. Supposes that it is bound to happen since they are engaged. Instead Charles looks up to the sky and watches the snow fall. The night has wrapped the sky for hours now, leaving nothing but clouds illuminated pink from the city lights reflecting back down upon them. It’s a quiet night, peaceful. And Hank is catching snowflakes with his tongue while Raven tests the already fallen snow seeing if it was good for snow men or snow angels. 

  “It’s snow angel snow.” Raven says albeit possibly a bit disappointed that she couldn’t got about making snowmen or throwing well formed snow balls. She lays down in the snow anyways and goes about creating art while Hank and Charles join her. 

  “Why couldn’t this have waited until after dinner?” Charles asks. He wonders if it’s obvious if he is hungry or not. 

  “Yea.” Hank adds. Man of words that one. 

  “Come on guys, I don’t get to do this very often. Just let me enjoy it.” Raven says widening her legs and arms in one large swoop as if she could fly away in the process. 

  “Yeah Hank, let Raven enjoy her moment.” Charles teases as Hank then starts to get flustered and apologises as Raven laughs and gets up to find another spot in the yard. 

  “I’m going to write ‘dicks’ in the snow so big that the apartment building will be able to see it.” Raven announces as Charles stands up and dusts off his borrowed coats. After helping Hank up he watches Raven start to measure out a ‘D’ in the snow. 

  “Don’t you think that if it keeps snowing at this rate then all of your hard work will be null by the morning?” Charles asks. Hank looks at him and then over to Raven who is hopping over and starting on the ‘I’ now. Not paying attention to Charles whatsoever. 

  “I’ll help!” Hank announces starting from the other side of the lawn with the ‘K’. 

  _What teamwork. _Charles thinks and then joins in too.__

***

 Sunday has a good shins deep worth of snow on the ground and Charles is regretting not taking the tram to Erik’s workshop. On the one hand it saves him a bit of money since he has left his bus pass at the office. On the other hand, he’s freezing and he kind of forgot how shady this neighbourhood was at night. Charles is deciding to get a cab back home when he is getting buzzed into the building. 

 The workshop is supposed to be 1H so Charles travels along the clean hallway towards the back of the building. He feels that as he gets closer the music gets louder and he assumes that must be Erik’s shop. Finding 1H and having the music seem to vibrate behind the wooden door seems to prove his point. Charles looks at his watch, 11:10 and knocks on the door. 

 Thought the music is screaming from inside of the apartment Charles’ knock does not seem to go unnoticed. The music cuts out mid song before the door swings open. Erik stands in the doorway staring out at Charles. His hair is wet, and slicked back and his long sleeve soaked through with sweat. 

  “You’re late.” Erik says letting Charles in as he starts to tug off his gloves. Erik points to an overstuffed coat rack for Charles to place his things as he makes his way into the foyer. Erik does not hover, rather he goes in more into the workshop. The more that Charles comes inside the more he realizes that his workshop was more of a converted loft than it was a proper work space. Split half and half by a stair case to what Charles could assume was Erik’s apartment. The large open area to his left was filled with tools and along the other side was a kitchen with no cupboard doors and a massive fridge. Erik has made his way into the kitchen area and stands in front of the open fridge for a few seconds before grabbing a water. 

  “Yes, well. I walked here.” 

  “You are still late.” Erik closes the fridge then which seemed like a flourishing end to the conversation. 

 But Charles wouldn’t have it end. “I’m sorry, was my coming here inconvenient for you? Seeing that you decided that eleven o’clock at night was a good time for a meeting rather than seeing me in your shop at a more regular time.” Charles snaps. Erik looks over his shoulder at him, someone surprised that Charles was on the offensive rather than the defense that he usually does. The brashness in his voice seems a bit undercut by the fact that he was now blushing. 

  “My regular work shop hours are from noon to midnight.” Erik says while Charles hangs his coat. He thinks about taking off his shoes but since he looks over to see Erik in large shop boots on. 

 Charles gets a good look of the workshop while he’s pulling his scarf off of his neck. There are larger tools towards the back of the shop and what Charles thinks is a kelm in the back. He travels from the kitchen and follows Erik into the work space. 

  “I share the space with another artist. She does ceramics and carving.” Erik answers the question that Charles was barley thinking. He goes and sits at a drafting table, surrounded with books and scraps of paper. Charles takes this as an invitation to come and join him at the seat across from him. 

  “From your initial … sketch… I went and made a couple sketches of my own then two prototypes out of floral wire. Just to get the shapes correct.” Erik pulls out the work and shows it to him. Charles recognizes the crud drawing that he had created on the napkin but as Erik shows Charles his drawings. The smoothness of the lines and details… he is in awe. 

  “They are all very good.” Charles says taking a seat on the other side of Erik’s work bench he lets the drawings fan out in front of him. Erik does not say anything, rather he waits for Charles to look at the details of each. 

  “I only focused on two for the mock ups.” Erik says swivelling around in his chair to grab something from behind him. He brings them back for Charles to look at. “We didn’t discuss material when you came to the shop so I also have a couple of sample for you to look at. Erik says as Charles picks up the floral wire made piece. The care of the curves and detailing is just as elegant as is drawing. It looks like a finished product. 

 Charles’ attention changes when Erik leaves the drawing table towards a reclaimed hutch. The whole thing was made up out of small labelled draws that Erik seems to dig through for something. Charles decides to keep studying the drawings and the model that Erik had created instead of what he was up to. When Erik comes back he sets a couple of bags down onto the table for Charles to frown at. The bags are small, none of them are bigger than the size of his fist and are filled with wat looks like little nuggets of shiny metal. 

  “What are these?” Charles asks. He assumes that Erik will say that this is a dumb question. 

 Instead he answers forthright, managing not to be condescending in his answer, thought Charles feels as if he’s holding back. “These are base metals, they come un-refined from merchandisers. I refine them into sheets and then use the sheets to create my designs. These are some of the metals I have in stock, there are other’s that of course.” 

 “Can’t you just buy some sort of rod and mould it?” Charles asks holding up one of the mock necklaces that Erik made. 

  “I can. And it’s easier to do so.” 

  “Then why would you want to do it the harder way? Save yourself some time?” Charles interrogates. Erik folds his arms in front of him. He looks as if he wants to say something but it doesn’t seem to actually come out. 

  “Tubing metal is easier to move and such but it’s also no weight to the product. The technique that I use in my pieces, Rasing, is one of Raven’s favorite. It’s seamless and gives way to more symmetry.” Eric says. He takes a few of the baggies filled with the more reddish material from Charles’ choices and puts them behind him. “Just because something is easy doesn’t make it right.” Erik tells him as Charles removes the bags of golden nuggets from the choices. Erik picks up those bags too and goes back over to the hutch. 

  “Raven likes darker metals.” Charles says and Erik nods looking through his hutch for some darker materials. He manages to find three and hesitates on the fourth before bringing it over. 

  “You really care about your sister.” Erik states before showing Charles the other bags. He holds the bags out between his fingers as Charles gets a good look at them. Three are filled to the brim with other metals and the fourth is sparse but is the darkest out of all of them. 

  “She’s more than my family. She’s also my best friend.” Charles says pointing to the fourth bag as Erik nods. He sets the bag down on the table while he takes the rest back to the hutch. “I want nothing but the best for her.” He says looking at the material in the back. It’s almost black but has what seems to be these purple undertones to it.   “That alloy is from Japan. It’s hard to come by.” 

  “That’s probably why you’re showing it to me then. Spend more money on something that I don’t need.” Charles snarks before shoving the back towards him. 

  “I’m _showing_ it to because if you actually want a custom piece then you should get what you paid for.” Erik snaps back. He put the metal nuggets back onto the table and looks at Charles. 

 While their eyes connect Charles feels as if he is being challenged. The way that they stare at one another reminds Charles of two predators staring another down to claim territory. When neither look away for maybe a minute or two in silence Charles feels committed. His heels were dug into the ground now. Erik uncrosses his arms in order to lean against the table that Charles was sitting at bringing them both to eye view. 

 Erik takes a deep breath and breaks the silence. “This material will take longer because I need more or it. But I can estimate it will be done in two weeks for five hundred. Twenty percent is due for a non-refundable deposit. Cash only. ” Erik says. 

  “Twenty percent is a little steep for a non-refundable don’t you think?” 

  “No. It covers the materials. So even if you chicken out and buy something from a Mom to Mom sale in a week I’m not put out.” 

  “Fine.” 

  “Deal?” Erik asks sticking out his hand for Charles to shake. 

  “Deal.” He confirms and shakes Erik’s hand before standing. They both blink and look away finally. There stare down is complete. Charles stands from his seat and checks his wrist watch for the time. Fifteen minutes past midnight. 

  “Do you want me to call you a cab?” Erik offers while Charles tries to think of when the tram cars end for the night. 

 Charles clears his throat before looking towards Erik. He’s already standing near the landline, fingers hovering over the buttons. Charles nods before Erik starts dialing. 

 They both seem to have a general distaste for small talk so as Charles puts on his coat and gloves they remain silent. While Charles wraps his scarf around his neck and before he asks over his shoulder “What where you listening to before I got here?” 

  “What?” Erik asks. He stops drinking the bottle of water but some water dribbles from his lips. 

  “The song that was playing before you let me in?” 

  “Iron, it’s by Woodkid.” Erik says. Charles nods and tucks the ends of his scarf into his coat before closing the door behind him. 

***

 It’s about two weeks later since their first consultation. And a week since he put down the deposit since Charles has seen Erik. Thought he refuses to let himself admit that he’s counting. Such a crude and displeasurable person should not be on his mind as much as it is. 

 Raven hooks her arm into his as the stroll down the aisles. She’s taken off the afternoon to actually go out and enjoy the crafts show, something that she doesn’t do often. But since her wedding was when the snow and ice melted she decided that maybe doing some planning would be a good idea. 

  “What are you getting me for my wedding shower?” Raven ask him. She nudges him in the ribs as they both look over some old and ornate picture frames. 

  “I already set you up with your soon to be husband. What else do you want from me?” Charles asks playfully. Raven huffs and detaches herself from Charles to look at a larger frame, painted gold and with so much detailing it is gaudy rather than nice looking. 

  “Do ruin the surprise, that’s the wedding gift.” Charles says and let himself get distracted with people watching. 

  “Oh gosh, I’m so hungry can we go and eat. I’m so ready to take of these stupid shoes and go to like McDonald’s or something. Screw Wedding diets, Hank would love me if I was blue.” Raven keeps talking while Charles lets his mind drift. It is almost as if the stars aligned in some weird way that he catches familiar eyes. Erik stands at a booth along with a blonde hair woman. The table is filled with his work as well as some ceramic things. Erik’s smile seems to fade when he sees Charles and as their eyes remain connected Charles feels his ears grow hot. Of course he would be here. 

  “What’s up, Doc?” Raven says reconnecting herself with his arm. The other hoists a large silver frame over her shoulder. Charles breaks the connection before she can trace his eye line back to Erik. 

 Or so he thinks. 

  “Oh! Erik is still here, lovely. Come and meet him.” Raven commands and pulls him towards the direction of his table. 

 When Erik sees Raven towing Charles over he smiles and her, even hugs her when she is finally in reach. 

  “It’s good to see you.” Raven says motioning for Charles to come over. “Charles, this is Erik, one of the metalsmiths that I talk about.” 

  “One of the metalsmiths? You mean there is other one’s in your life?” Erik teases as Raven stifles a laugh and pats his arm before starting to browse. 

  “I thought you would be gone by now.” Raven says setting her picture frame down so she can hold a bracelet up to the light. 

  “I could say the same for you. When I asked the floor assistant if you were still about they told me you had the afternoon off.” Erik says as Raven smiles wider and looks over to his table. 

  “All of your pieces are so wonderful Erik.” Raven says touching a stone necklace close to the front of the display. She looks over her shoulder at Charles. “Maybe you can get me a gift card or something Charles.” 

  “Yeah Charles, a gift card.” Erik echoes. 

  “Oh my salary? Are you kidding?” Charles says catching Raven’s picture frame before it crashes onto the floor. Raven doesn’t seem to notice as he hikes the frame up onto his shoulder. 

  “Oh Erik, do you have another business card? Mine seems to have grown legs and walked away.” Raven says from the other side of the table. Boy, did that girl browse fast. 

  “It must have slipped out somehow.” Erik says reaching into his breast pocket and giving Raven a card. He also doles one out for Charles too. “For your collection.” He adds while Charles takes it and shoves it into his jeans pocket. 

  “I have a feeling that Hank might have taken it to get me something.” Raven says taking her picture frame back from Charles. Erik presses his fingers to his lips to mimic that his lips are sealed and Raven laughs and holds onto Charles’ arm again. 

  “Are you ready to go to dinner?” Charles asks her. 

  “When are you going to be packing up?” Raven asks Erik. Charles knows what is going to happen next. _Please don’t_ he thinks. 

 But alas Charles is no telepath. Though every waking second he wishes to be. 

  “Well, probably another half hour.” Erik says and smiles at Raven. He pretends to ignore the grimace on Charles’ face. But it is hard to miss. Raven in nudges him to remind him that she has peripheral vision and, yes, can see him too. 

  “How about you meet up with us at the usual place?” Raven confirms rather than asks as Erik nods. Raven starts to pull Charles away before he could protest, or ask questions. 

 Once they are out the door, and loading things into Raven’s car Charles glares at her. 

  “What?” She asks. Raven wipes hair out of her face. 

  “Why did you invite him” Charles asks. Raven’s eyebrows crease before she scoffs and opens up her car and gets in. 

  “Charles, you’re being mean. You don’t even know Erik.” 

  “Exactly! I don’t even know this guy and you are inviting him to dinner with us!” Charles says shutting his car door a little too hard. Raven persist in giving him a strange look and starts up the car to turn the heater on. When the radio starts playing she slams her hand on the button before turning to him. 

  “Erik is a friend and you are family and I just want to have dinner with you both okay?” Raven says. The irritation in her voice is evident but Charles can’t leave well enough alone. 

  “I just don’t think it’s a good idea.” Charles states and Raven returns his comment with ‘HA’ before shaking her head. “Besides, the way that he was looking at you, I think he has a crush on you, Raven.” Charles says as Raven rolls her eyes. She is still not looking at him, rather she is waiting for the car to heat up so she could take off her scarf and mitts. “What would Hank say if you were out flirting with another guy a couple of months before your wedding?” Charles says the last part in a whisper. 

  “You’ve reverted to affair rumours to try and make me cancel a dinner plans we haven’t even had for twenty minutes. Charles, I love you, but you have to stop.” Raven says. 

 "I don’t like him.” Charles says bluntly. 

  “You don’t even know him. How can you not like someone you’ve never met?” 

  “You don’t like Tom Felton.” 

  “That’s not relevant.” 

  “You don’t even _know_ him” Charles mocks. Raven looks like she wants to punch him in the ribs but her hands are tight on the wheel. “How can you not like someone you’ve never met?” 

  “You never like any of my friends.” Raven complains cranking up the heat as she starts tugging off her scarf. Charles unbuttons his coat a little bit before tugging off his gloves and putting them on his lap. 

  “I like Hank.” 

  “Hank is my fiancé, and you hated him when you met him too.” Raven snips. Charles doesn’t want this into a fight about Hank because that will lead to discussions of the wedding and tears. Mostly Charles’ tears because Raven has broken one of his ribs we she kicks him. “I just want to have dinner with my brother and a good friend. I just want you both to get along and be happy.” She mumbles and Charles clues into what she’s doing. This was a set up. 

  “Raven-”

  “-Besides, Erik is very talented and handsome and open minded.” 

  “Oh my God.” Charles thinks out loud. He hides his face in his hands hoping she won’t persist. 

  “And you two would be a really cute-”

  “-Raven stop, please this is so embarrassing-” But Raven doesn’t stop talking, she just keeps talking over him. 

  “-couple and isn’t it a bit sad that your baby sister is getting married before you are even in a committed relationship?” 

  “- was in a relationship. Mora and I dated for so long and-“

  “-she’s forgotten all about you dude. It’s time to move on.” 

  “Raven- this is so embarrassing.” 

  “Please Charles.” Raven says. When Charles has his face in his hands and isn’t answering her she continues with her barrage, “Do it for me?” 

 Charles is silent, red in the face and Raven has a pouty face on as she looks over to him. They probably sit there for a good minute before she unclicks her seatbelt and tugs at his arm to make sure that he sees her pouty face. Raven takes it as a yes and makes a pleased sound in the back of her throat before she’s tugging off her mitts. 

  “Can you make Hank come?” 

  “So that it’s a double date?” Raven says winking at him before she starts the car and starts to pull out of the parking lot. 

***

  Charles shouldn’t be nervous for a date that he doesn’t even want but he kind of is. Erik is…annoying, a bad conversationalist, rude, snobbish, and, above all, intimidating. The ‘usual’ place that Raven was talking about was a Spanish restaurant down by the river with big windows, stucco, and a dance floor that was actually being used when Charles and Raven walked in. Raven informed him that there was a local Latin dance club around the area that used the dance floor here to practice in front of crowds. Charles thought it made sense since some of the tango movies seemed too technical for beginners. 

 They inform the waitress that more would be coming for their table and order some waters and a pitcher of the house drink before they even open their menus. 

  “Usually we get a few pitcher just for ourselves and I have to call Hank to come drive us home.” Raven admits while pulling her hair back into a ponytail. The curls that she had done for work had gone all but flat about two hours ago but she’s resisted to putting it up until now. 

 The restraint is warm enough for Charles to take off all of his winter clothes and even roll up his sleeves to his elbows. Raven makes the call to Hank and tell him where they were and texts Erik the same instructions. 

  “I can’t believe that you are making me do this.” Charles grumbles and Raven rolls her eyes. 

  “Don’t be such a sourpuss Charles. It will be fun and Erik is an excellent dancer.” Raven says with a wink and Charles just wants to melt into his seat right then and there. 

 Erik shows up about fifteen minutes later after Raven and Charles have guzzled half of the drink pitcher to themselves. Erik slides into the booth next to Charles and Raven’s instance on a booth was evident. 

  “When is Hank coming then?” Erik asks pulling off his own scarf and putting it besides Charles. Charles had already started to create a barrier before him and Erik with his coat and winter garments and it seems that Erik has chosen to do the same. 

  “I called him as soon as we ordered the first pitcher, he said he was going to see if he could get off work early and join us. But if not he’ll be here to pay the bill.” Raven says and Erik smiles. Actually smiles! Charles didn’t even know that garbage could do that. 

  “So he’s footing the bill for all of us then?” Erik says unbuttoning his first couple of buttons of his shirt. The heat behind Charles ears seem to flush down his neck. He pretends not to notice by getting himself lost in the meal descriptions. 

  “Oh Please! Do you have a ring on your finger?” Raven says and emits a weird high-pitched type of laugh that Charles barely ever hears. Unless she’s making a bad joke, and she knows that she is. 

  “Charles.” Erik says and Charles moves his menu out of way to look at him. Erik has a smile on his face but it doesn’t seem to reach his eyes. Or at least it doesn’t in the same way that it does when he’s looking at Raven. “Instead of memorizing the menu how about we all chip in and get the four person platter.” Erik suggests and Raven nods. Traitor. Charles looks back at Erik and folds his menu back into place before passing it over to Erik to take. 

  “Good idea.” He says, it feels as if there is hoarse when he says it. Erik pretends not to look smug about winning without a fight. When the waitress finds herself back over to their side of the restaurant Erik orders for the table and asks for another set of napkins and another drink pitcher before she runs off again. Raven buffers until Hank gets to the restaurant and then Charles feels like he’s on his mini island as he watch Hank, Erik, and Raven all talk adamantly about how their days at work went. 

  “What did you do again Charles?” Erik asks over his shoulder. It feels like it’s out of nowhere. He snaps back to attention and has to spit out the ice cube that he was chewing on in order to answer. But Raven seems to get there first. 

  “Charles is a Professor at the University.” 

  “Same area of study as Hank?” Erik asks Raven more than he asks Charles. His attention shifts back to his friend. 

  “No. I would make a terrible botanist.” Charles says before Raven could answer for him. “I’m actually Dean for the Biology department. I’m primarily interested in genetics and how the composition of different cells can create human mutations that-” 

  “-Okay so the four person platter, extra dipping sauce and napkins.” The waitress interrupts and Charles realizes that he’s playing the fourth flat wheel to Raven and Erik’s get together. 

 The playful banter between Raven, Erik, and Hank goes through the most of dinner while Charles listens and drinks. More club drink pitchers are ordered and three of them start to grow louder. And as dinner died down it was obvious that this place came alive for dancing and small parties of people to drink. Raven’s hair is pulled out of a ponytail maybe fifth drink or so in while she starts using Hank as a pillow. 

 Charles himself feels like he’s drank too much, his chest feels lighter and he finds himself feeling less miserable. 

  “Care to dance?” Hank asks his fiancée, a little drunk and slurred before she tears herself away from talking to Erik. Raven pats Erik’s hand before kissing Hank and pulling him to his feet. 

  “Erik, you’re going to love this Hank and I have been taking dance classes and we’re pretty coordinated!” Raven says unbuttoning her blouse a bit. She must be feeling heated. Charles does too. Hank’s is ruffling his hair and pushing his glasses up with his knuckles, grinning like a fool. 

  “After five drinks I don’t think coordination is a thing.” Erik teases as Raven makes a rude gesture and Hank and her wander down the sunken floor of the restraint and onto the couple ridden floor. Charles watches Raven’s blonde hair dance away until it’s lost into the sea of people. 

 Leaving Erik and Charles alone at the table. 

 It’s awkward, they both seemed to make sure of it. But neither seems to be the one who wants to break the tension and start small talking. The waitress comes over again and takes their dinner dishes and Erik asks for a pitcher of water quietly before she dashes off again leaving Erik and Charles to his stalemate. 

 In the end, it’s Charles that speaks up. 

  “I found that song by Woodkid that you were playing. I like it even better at less deafening decibels.” Charles says staring down into his drink. Erik eventually turns toward him. His mouth in a hard line face expressionless. “I really like the line that’s like ‘I’m waiting for the call, the hand on the chest-“

  “-I’m ready for the fight and fate.” Erik finishes and Charles nods. “Have you checked out the rest of the album yet?” 

  “I just grabbed the song this morning because it was stuck in my head. I didn’t think I needed the album right away.” Charles says. He is still looking at his drink, his fingers are playing with the straw and watching the ice melt instead of looking at Erik. 

  “You already have lyrics memorized?” 

  “I have a very good memory…” Charles trails off and looks up towards Erik. He seems looser than when he first met him. His posture has changed, his face not expressionless. He seems… almost attentive. 

 Charles has a hard time reading Erik. He is usually good with this sort of thing. Most of the time he seems to be able to read Raven’s mind but this… metalsmith… is something else. 

  “Do you want to dance?” Erik asks and pushes himself out of the booth and finishing the last couple of drop of alcohol in his glass. 

  “To guys dancing? That’s going to go over well.” Charles says as Erik scoffs. Charles persists to play with the straw in his drink before Erik reaches across the booth and slides the drink closer to the end of the booth. Erik being is such close proximity made Charles’ personal bubble feel non-existent. Even if Erik is minding the space. Charles can smell his cologne on his shirt from this distant. Flickers of smoke still cling to the fibers of it as well. 

  “How do you think Hank learned the four step?” Erik says in Charles space. Who knew just a small sentence could feel… kind of calming. 

  “I don’t think-“

  “-That’s right, don’t think. Come on. It will make your sister happy.” Erik says. He cuts off the doubt from Charles mind before it has time to fester as Erik tugs his and Charles’ coats off the bench between them and plops them down in the conjoined pile of Raven and Hank’s on the other side of the booth before Charles steps out onto of the booth and lets Erik lead him by a gentle touch on the elbow to the dancefloor. 

  “Do you know the quick step?” Erik asks placing their hands together and placing Charles hand on his shoulder. 

  “Slow, quick quick, slow ... right?” Charles says. He’s having a hard time concentrating possibly dancing when there’s other couples on the floor. Erik smooths his hand down to Charles rib cage and moves them closer. Instead of answering him he starts. 

 There is a fumble at first. Chests bumping against one another while Erik makes him follow rather than lead. Charles seems to bump and fumble for what feels like ages before he gets the hang of it and stops looking at the buttons on Erik’s shirt. 

 Their eyes connect. It feels just as intense as it did when they were at Erik’s shop but neither are glaring at one another. Erik moves them across the dance floor as they brush against other couples and listen the music is feels like barley anything to Charles. They are alone as he studies the patters of colours in Erik’s iris. 

 After God knows how long, any some song changes a hand runs across Charles’ back. He stops mapping Erik’s face and how he looks at him and turns to seem Raven smiling smugly at him. 

  “It’s almost ten, We have to get back home.” She says as Erik leads the siblings off the dance floor. 

  “So soon? We didn’t even get time to take shots and for your to request the YMCA.” Erik says as Raven punches him on his shoulder. It doesn’t look hard but it knocks Erik off of his balance. Charles realizes that Erik’s arm is still gently on his lower back while Raven’s arm his on his shirt collar. 

  “I have to hear that story sometime.” Charles says and Raven gives him a dirty look before pushing back the hair from her face. 

  “Yeah well, Hank has to go in early for work tomorrow and the babysitter is probably wanting to go home soon.” Raven says with a shrug. Charles nods and puts his arm around his sister in a half assed hug. She makes sure to lean in and say, “Told you that you would have a good time”, before kissing his cheek and meeting Hank at the front door before leaving. 

 Erik and Charles watch them go before Erik drops his arm from Charles’ waist. He looks more controlled again. Stiff in the absence of friends. 

  “Do you want to get another drink?” Charles asks and Erik makes a passive gesture and follows Charles off the dance floor. 

***

 Since the last time Charles was outside the air had become bitter. The air bites as his cheeks and nose as he and Erik walk to the tram stop. It’s only a couple of blocks away Erik’s says. And it happens that their buses intersect at the junction. Charles wonders if Raven planned it that way. Or if it was just a weird placement of fate. 

 They were silent for about two blocks. Nothing but street noise and the crunching of snow under their shoes seemed to break the silence. 

  “So Raven and Hank have a kid together?” Erik asks. Charles licks his lips. He can tell he doesn’t understand. Raven barley talks about her son. It’s a private part of her life. 

  “No.” Charles sighs he feels a chill run through his spine when a gust of wind shoots around a corner onto his back. “It’s not that simple.” 

  “How old are they?” 

  “Young.” Charles says. Erik scoffs. “Look,” He says, stopping in his tracks. Erik stops soon after, turning to face Charles. “If you want to know about her kid, ask her. It’s not my place. She is usually really private about her personal life. She feels like people would treat her differently if they knew she was… is… a mother.” 

  “But why? Why should she have to hide who she is? She has a gift why would she not want to share it. Be proud of who she is.” Erik says. He’s discouraged but Charles feels out of place talking about it. He just shakes his head and keeps walking. Erik grabs Charles arm before he gets too far and moves up to look him in the eye. “What’s their name?” Erik asks. 

 He is invested, Charles can tell by the way that he looks at him. Erik’s curiosity would not be satiated. 

  “Kurt.” He says simply. He can see the wheels behind Erik’s head spinning. “It’s routed in the German name Conrad and means brave and counsel, I didn’t name him.” Charles says quickly before continuing he walked to the tram stop. 

 Erik and Charles walk quietly for a while longer before they reach the stop. Surely enough both will stop within minutes of one another. But they still have a ways to wait. The chill stays out of Charles bones when he takes shelter in the rain cover as Erik joins him soon after. They stand close, like little penguins and Erik looks like he wants to say something. 

  “I’m not telling you anything else. When Raven is ready to tell you about her child then she will.” 

  “It’s not that.” Erik says. His tone carries a bit of appalment as he lets his eyebrows crinkle together. 

  “Then what is it?” Charles snaps. Was he really going to start a fight? Typical. 

  “We had a good time.” Erik says and _Oh,_ Charles thinks, _right I guess we kind of did have an alright time._

  “I suppose…” Charles trails off and Erik stands maybe a bit too close once again. His cologne breeches Charles senses and it’s nice. A bit intoxicating the further Erik leans into him. 

  “Suppose?” Erik says. He looks a bit confused and Charles feels like he needs to put his foot down. He puts his hand on Erik’s chest pushing him away a bit as he backs up against the Plexiglas of the shelter. 

  “Look, since I pretty much dislike or feel embarrassed around you when I’m sober I don’t want to make an ass out of my self while drunk only for it to come back and haunt me.” Charles rushes to say. 

  “What the fuck are you-

  “- let me finish.” He clears he throat before Erik can get another word in and keeps going, “Look, we don’t mesh well and I feel like that keeping our relationship professional and based…Sure you are attractive and a good dancer but your intimidating and I think that anything common ground starts and ends with how we care about Raven. We are too different. Polar opposites. Metalsmith, Scholar. Metal and Ink two different worlds.” Charles says. His hand wraps into Erik’s jacket lapel while he’s talking. 

 The man receiving the monologue looks at Charles, mostly confused by what was surely mixed signals before leaning into him. Charles feels almost compelled, magnetized as they both bend towards one another. 

  “Charles…” Erik’s says before sliding his gloved hand along his jaw line. Charles pulls at Erik lapel, moving him closer as they kiss. 

 Charles thinks of the moment in princess bride when the voice over is talking about how there was only a select few kisses in time that are passionate and how Wesley and Buttercup’s kiss blew them all away. With the touch of Erik’s lips to his he feels warmth spread in his body. They kiss for what feels like hours rather than a few moments. And when Erik pulls away Charles sighs and wishes for more. 

  “You really feel intimidated by me?” Erik repeats and of course he would pick out the least relevant part of what Charles was trying to say. Charles scoffs before Erik and he returned to kissing. 

 Erik takes the lead. It’s as if they are dancing all over again. Charles is caught up in what is Erik is doing, letting him take the lead as they memorize another part of each other. Erik is surprisingly gentle. Just like he was when he took the napkin drawing from him at his shop. Just like he was as he guided Charles from the dancefloor. Charles feels comfort in the kiss, finding a natural rhythm within Erik’s work. He can taste the alcohol on Erik’s breath, the spice of the Spanish food that they had eaten on his tongue. His lungs and nose is filled with the smoke and cologne that was apparent in the restaurant. Erik guides Charles’ face by gentle nudges at his jaw with his gloved hand and tiny noises and huffs of warm breath escape them both. 

 Words escape them too, when they finally pull away. The winter night had become less cold with Erik’s body close to his. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Erik’s bus turn around the corner. He nods towards it as Erik looks away from Charles to see it too. He sighs and moves away from him. 

 What is surprising is that Erik doesn’t ask Charles to come home with him and that leaves him with an ache in his chest as he moves and squeezes Charles’ hand and leaves to get onto the bus. He doesn’t motion Charles for him to follow. Nor does he look back. 

 Charles second guesses if he tasted too much like garlic. 

***

 A couple of days later he gets a voicemail on his work machine from Erik. He mumbles the phone number to call him back at and Charles makes a point to listen to it for maybe one too many times just to be sure that the number was correct

.  When he gets home he calls and hopes that Erik doesn’t answer so he can leave a detailed message. But he isn’t that lucky. 

  “Hello?” Erik croaks on the other side. It’s a Saturday at one in the afternoon when he calls but it sounds like Erik just woke up from a three days dead sleep. 

  “Erik… It’s Charles.” 

  “Oh? Oh yeah, so you got my message?” Erik seems to become more alert. There is shuffling in the background. 

  “Did I wake you?” Dam, his voice seemed weak and needy by his own ears. How would Erik interpret that? 

  “Yes, but its fine.” 

 There is a silence between them on the line for what feels like ages. They both start to speak at the same time and Erik huffs. 

  “You can go first.” Erik tells Charles gently and he sighs. 

  “Okay so, I think that when we kissed it wasn’t exactly a mistake but it wasn’t planned either and I think that if we wanted to put that behind us and go back to a general distaste for one another I would be okay with that. Because we were both pretty drunk and-“

  “Charles.” Erik cuts him off. He takes a breath before answering. “Charles, I called you to tell you that your gift for Raven was ready and if you wanted to come pick it up this week.” 

 Charles feels the blush creep onto his face. “O-Oh”. There was another silence on the phone for a bit and Charles clears his throat finally. “I can pick it up on Monday, I finish work at around three.” 

  “This Monday around four or five sounds good.” Erik confirms. He is obviously more alert now. Possibly up and pacing his bedroom as Charles is babbling and blushing on the other side of the phone. 

  “Great.” Charles squeaks before he clears his throat. “I’ll, make my way over there this Monday.” 

  “Oh, and Charles?” 

  “Yes?” 

  “That kiss was most definitely not a mistake.” Erik hangs up the phone after that and Charles lets out what might be categorized as a squeak before he puts his phone back into the cradle and tries to wipe the blush off of his face. 

***

 Charles doesn’t know what to expect on Monday at four thirty. But he shaves for his face for it. Which might be a really bad idea because his baby fresh skin was so exposed to the cold that it hurts. This time when he’s buzzed into Erik’s building he has to actually pay attention to the numbers because there isn’t loud music playing for him to follow. 

 He knocks at the front door and waits for an answer. Much to Charles’ surprise Erik doesn’t answer. Rather, whom does is a blonde woman in a sweat suit that is judging him from the other side of the door. 

  “Can I help you?” She asks, obviously not really caring if she could help him or not. 

  “I think so… I’m looking for Erik?” 

  “Charles?” the woman asks and he nods. She out right gives him a once over before letting him in. As if his looks were approvable enough to be let into the studio. Charles thanks her with a nods and pulls off his scarf from his neck and wraps it around his hand. The workshop area hasn’t changed but the kitchen area seemed to have accumulated a lot more dishes since he last saw it. 

 The blonde doesn’t call Erik out from where ever he is so he takes a moment and hangs up his scarf on the rack before opening his mouth to ask if he was here. 

 He finds he doesn’t have to do so once he sees Erik travel quickly down the stairs and sees Charles at the door. He looks at him before looking over the railing of the stairs towards the blonde. 

  “Emma?” Erik asks as the blonde looks up from what she was doing. “Why didn’t you tell me that Charles was here?” 

  “I didn’t want to yell.” She says simply, almost aloof. 

  “How long has he been here?” 

  “Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Charles says possibly a bit meaner than he means. Both Emma and Erik turn their heads to look at him with a confused look that seems to mirror one another’s. 

  “Not even five minutes.” Emma says looking from Charles back to Erik. Erik grunts and comes all the way down and goes over to his part of the work station and grabbing a box off a table. 

  “Come on Charles, I’ll make you a tea.” He says, ignoring the look that Emma gives him before going back upstairs. 

 The transition from the studio space into the apartment above almost felt like a culture shock. While the downstairs area was cold and impersonal life seemed to spring from all over the apartment. The furniture is worn and well cared for, a mismatched wooden dining set is crammed into the corner against the large windows looking out cross the parking lot and into the city scape beyond it. 

  “Emma’s old fiancée used to own the building. She convince him to create studio space above joining apartments. Apparently it was a bitch with her kelm and the exhaust it needed. It’s a really successful project.” Erik half-heartedly explained a question that wasn’t quiet at the forefront of Charles’ mind at the moment. Charles notices Erik turn on a kettle and get out two mugs in the kitchenette by the dining table before he unbuttons his coat. 

  “Emma’s old fiancée?” Charles asks while Erik motions to a chair, already packed to brim with coats for a place to put his stuff. 

  “They broke up.” Erik says simply. It’s a firm answer, one that tells Charles not to pry any further. He feels weird walking around with shoes on when there is carpets. Erik is moving around barefoot as he leans against the wall waiting for the kettle to stop brewing. 

  “Is this it?” Charles says cautiously coming more into the apartment. He motions to the unmarked box beside the mugs. Erik nods and opens it up for him before handing it over. 

 What is inside is impressive. It’s different than what Charles and first imagined it would be but it that was a good thing. It was beautiful. Charles lets out a slow breath and smiles at it letting his fingers travel from one end to the other. Erik has taken the liberty into adding shallow engraving details to the side of the metal, giving it texture that Charles feels with the pads of his fingers. 

  “It’s not what I thought it would be like. It’s, wow Erik, it is wonderful.” Charles says finally looking up Erik who is steeping the tea bags in the hot water for their cups. Erik’s face remains what Charles would might say is stoic but the tightness in his shoulder seems to relax. “Thank you.” Charles adds, sincerely and Erik puts the kettle back in place. 

  “So. You think that Raven will like it?” Erik asks. Charles can tell that he’s a bit nervous about the piece. That perhaps he made a risk with how he created it. It is an artist’s anxiety that the person would not like the finished product, of all things, that is making Erik feel uncomfortable. Charles nods and sets the box gently back down on to the counter. 

 There is a bit of a lull in the conversation. Erik looks like he might want to say something but seems to be waiting on Charles and Charles, unsure of what do say, is standing there watching the hot wisps of smoke curl up and disappear into the air. 

  “Just two sugars.” Charles states while Erik is pulling out the tea bags and dumping them into the trash. 

  “Listen,” Erik starts while he is pouring some sugar into Charles’ cup and stirring the contents, “Can we talk about what happened a few nights ago?” He asks handing Charles the mug before picking up Raven’s gift and talking his tea towards the well-worn couch pushed against the far wall. 

  “Maybe that’s not the wise.” Charles says travelling a bit slower after him. Erik has already settled into the middle of the couch and leans forward onto his thighs. He looks so comfortable here. Charles stands on the other side of the table and has his fingers planted firmly around the cup hoping to leech the heat straight out from the tea in order to warm his hands. “Like I said. I don’t feel comfortable talking about Raven’s life out-“

  “-That’s not...” Erik starts to snap. He takes a second and clears his throat before he continues, “That’s not what I meant. I was hoping we could talk about why we parted ways at the bus stop.” Erik says and Charles squeezes his mug tighter. 

  “Oh…yeah I guess that’s um…”Charles starts and Erik leans forward and sets his mug down on top of a magazine. 

  “And then maybe what I said last time we spoke?” He says more gently and Charles can feel as his heart seizes for a second before continuing on a faster heartbeat. Charles takes a sip of the tea he was given as he locks eyes with Erik from across the table. 

 Erik takes a quick breath and, for the first time, breaks the silence by himself. 

  “I left because I didn’t think it was a good idea to continue.” Erik says and Charles heart drops to his stomach. 

  “Oh.” 

  “That being said, I find myself regretting my choice that night. And by putting you in that confusing situation and then saying what I said over the phone might have given you mixed messages.” 

  _Ding, ding, ding_ Charles thinks in his head. He doesn’t say anything, nor does he think he has to. Charles remains engrossed in pretending that drinking his tea is the best use of what he could do with his time. 

  “But the thing is. I didn’t want to move too fast. Emma reminds me often that I am notorious with keeping people that I’m interested in at arm’s length and that is something that I don’t want to do with you.” Erik stops and Charles thinks that he wants him to say something. 

 All that comes out though is a really dry and timid “Oh?” from overtop of his mug. Erik looks like he might want to punch him. Charles gets this really vivid image of Erik practicing what he was going to say in the mirror for the last couple of the days in order to get it right. 

 Erik reaches forward and grabs his tea mug off of magazine and takes big sips as they hover in silence. Was Charles supposed so say something? What Erik supposed to continue? 

 Charles takes a sharp breath and pours pretty much what is the rest of the contents of his mug down his throat he sets it gingerly on the coffee table and looks at Erik. He tries to think of something to say to make Erik understand how he felt about him but no words came to mind. Mostly action. 

 Charles’ thought soon became: Fuck it. Before he steps up, and over, the coffee table and pushes Erik back by the shoulder before climbing onto his lap and kissing him. 

 Erik leans forward again trying to find the table to put his mug before he lets an arm travel around Charles’ back and holds tight to his shirt. His other hand finds itself resting against Charles neck while they kiss. 

 Perhaps is a bit too wild at first, a little bit too needy the way that Charles attempts to direct it. He’s more of a man of words than of action and when it comes to action its quick, fast paced and never according to plan. Charles gets his way while Erik seems to be catching up. He matches Charles in intensity and ambition while they start to move in unison. Charles takes his hands out of grip on Erik’s shirt and moves them to cup underneath of his face, letting his warm hands from the mug shifts across his skin. 

 Erik pulls away for a second and looks up at him. Charles sits up straight again breathing heavily before he lets his hands travel down his torso and start to tug at the buttons of his shirt. Three down Erik hand covers his and they look at each other. 

  “We have time.” Erik says. It’s a firm belief and a promise for Charles. “In the meantime, my mug missed the table.” He says looking towards the rug. Charles turns and cusses see that yes, the contents of his mug was now soaking into the carpet. 

 Charles cannot help but laugh

***

  “Oh my God.” Raven says opening up the box. It has Erik’s signature on the box and even before Raven opens it she is excited. The woman helping her with the buttons on her dress makes a displeased sound. They are in a church after all… It is so close to the time before Raven is going to be ushered down the aisle and become part of an ampersand that Charles is getting nervous for her. She touches the metal of the necklace and studies the detail with her eyes and fingers. “Charles, this is beautiful.” She says, eye welling up with tears. 

 Charles smiles and outstretches his hand so they can interlocks their fingers. Raven looks beautiful. Not that she doesn’t always look so, but today she knows it. _She deserves this happiness_ Charles thinks to himself as she passing him the box and reaches around her neck and takes off her tiny little necklace that she had bought to go with her dress. 

  “Kitty, can you tie this into my bouquet, I’m going to wear something else.” She says passing the pendant over to a girl in the blue bridesmaid dress. She reaches back into the box and with almost no trouble she gets the necklace around her neck and smiles. 

  “Thank you so much Charles.” She says again as he pulls a tissue from his pocket. The first couple of tears escape her eyes and he’s already there, making sure it’s not going to ruin her make up. 

  “By the way, that’s just from me. If Erik didn’t get you anything it’s on him.” Charles says and Raven can’t help but laugh as she touches the metal on her collarbone and gets her flowers back from Kitty. 

  “Okay, are we ready to do this shit?” Raven asks and the woman that was helping her with her buttons clears her throat again and makes a face at her. 

  “Oh what do you care Storm, you’re a fucking atheist.” She says wiping tears from her eyes with the tissue that Charles gave her. 

 Storm pulls a face before Kitty pulls her off to tell the musicians to start up the music for Raven to walk down the aisle. 

 Charles gets to walk his little sister down the aisle and watch as Hank seems to become overjoyed when he sees her. His glasses fog up while one of his groomsmen passes him something to wipe the steam off of them with. And while Raven whispers thank you again to Charles and when Hank shakes Charles’ hand he knows that this was a good thing. 

 Charles joins Erik in the front pew as they intertwine their hands with one another. 

  “Did she like it?” Erik whispers into Charles before everyone settles into their seats. Charles nods. 

 The wedding goes smoothly, no last minute objections to the wedding, no one found the church too stuffy and, thank God, there was no babies crying. The dinner after at the hotel was nice too. And underneath an overcrowded tent while it pours outside goes over well even if it leaves mud around the cuffs of most people’s good clothing. Around the middle of the evening where everyone without kids is a little bit drunk and everybody with kids is saying their goodbyes is the best part of the evening. Hank and Raven are dancing again as Charles watches with Erik at the sidelines. 

  “Hank has gotten pretty good at dancing.” Erik says rolling up his button up sleeves. They keep wanting to slip down his forearms or maybe it was because he was talking more with his hands. 

 Charles nods and lets himself lean closer to Erik, the sides of their legs touch one another’s as the watch Hank guide Raven across the dance floor. 

  “I think once Hank stopped letting Raven from trying to lead everything kind of feel into place.” Charles suggests and Erik laughs before he nudges Charles’ shoulder. The look at each other smugly while the D.J calls for the last couple of song requests and Raven and Hank announce their departure would be tomorrow for their honeymoon. 

 Erik and Charles take their time walking back to their hotel room. Enjoying that they didn’t have to help clean up as they hold hands and half drank glasses of champagne. 

  “I think a lot about what you said to me the first night we kissed.” Erik admits as Charles struggles trying to get the electronic key card to work. 

  “Oh yeah?” 

  “Yeah, I remember you saying that we could never work out because we are too different people.” Erik says and Charles looks at him. 

  “Are you trying to break up with me Erik?” Charles says, is much too squeaky but he can feel his heartbeat accelerating. 

  “No.” Erik says firmly and fixes his shirt sleeves again. “I was just giving you context.” He says taking the room swipe from Charles’ hand and swipes it quickly. With one try he has the door unlock and tugs at the door before letting it swing open. 

  “Oh.” Charles says dumbly. He doesn’t walk into the room just yet though, just in case he needs to leave after what Erik says next. 

  “You said that metal and ink don’t mix, that since we were two different elements and people that this might not work.” 

  “Well, I think that six months in we’re attempting to prove that wrong.” Charles says snarkily and Erik scoffs. 

  “Will you stop interrupting me?” Erik snaps.

  “Will you stop making it so easy? Rhetorical questions are not my strong suit in my present state.” Charles emphasizes his point by having the rest of his drink. 

  “I just thought that your analogy was kind of stupid. And when we were kissing the first night I was going to tell you that Metal and Ink can mix. And together they can create something pretty cool.” Erik says as Charles decides that leaning against the doorframe is a good idea. Who needs to stand if they can lean right? 

 When Charles doesn’t answer or ask questions Erik smiles. 

  “You forgot about that pens have both metal and ink to them.” Erik says and Charles thinks that his boyfriend is pretty fucking corny. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the song by Woodkid here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSkb0kDacjs .


End file.
